1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for pacifying infants and, in particular, to a security blanket which is simulative of amnion (the lining of fetal membrane) and amniotic fluid within the amnion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Newborn infant behavior is well known to include a sucking reaction from the time of birth. This behavior continues through infancy and the toddler years, even where not connected with feeding. The behavior appears to be a pacifying behavior and is often evidenced by thumb sucking, blanket sucking or through intentional use of a pacifier. It is argued by some that the behavior is so deeply ingrained in human nature that it is transmuted in adulthood to other forms.
In addition to the sucking behavior, the infant also evidences a clutching or stroking behavior as soon as his or her motor skills become sufficiently developed to grasp an object. This behavior is seen in infants and toddlers in their tendency to clutch and stroke soft objects such as blankets, teddy bears, and the like. The research of Dr. Passman of the University of Wisconsin concludes that the majority of infants and toddlers attach to (cuddle or stroke) a soft item, most often the satin edge of a crib blanket or their mother's nightie in an attempt to achieve the familiar feel and comfort of the sensations of the amnion lining and amniotic fluid. Again, this behavior appears to be so deeply ingrained into human nature that it arguably continues into adulthood, either in the same form which is exhibited during childhood, or becomes transmuted to other forms.
What is not readily appreciated is that these behaviors and others are exhibited by the fetus while in utero. Thumb sucking, for example, has been directly observed in utero and more recently, the stroking of the amnion lining and its amniotic fluid has been observed and is believed by some to be purposeful. The amnion lining and its fluid are of a silky, satiny consistency and feel.
Therefore, what is needed is a pacifying apparatus which can serve a basic human need of infant and toddlers. Fulfilling the inborn need for stroking comfort and simulating the familiar sensations within the secure womb environment, namely the amnion lining and amniotic fluid.